


I Lost My Way

by excessnight



Series: Instructions: Read After Midnight [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mindfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excessnight/pseuds/excessnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's fully aware of what goes bump in the night. He's told his dad he'll look after Sammy and protect him from it all. Until what goes bump in the night gets him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Lost My Way

"Look out for your brother," John would say before he left his oldest with his youngest before going on a hunt. It became a way of life. An oath that Dean had to uphold. Because little Sammy couldn't protect himself from all those bad things that went bump in the night. So big brother Dean had to look out for him. Had to hug him and tell him he was okay, to protect him from all the bad things. That was Dean's job because John had told him that he had to look out for his brother.

As they grew older though, Dean made sure to be extra observant of Sammy. He never wanted his brother to get hurt. So when they went on joint hunts together, the ones their dad let them go on anyways, he always kept an eye on Sam's back. Always made sure that Sam was calm. That he wasn't in any danger. Made sure he was breathing. Sam came before him. Even when he was worse off then Sammy.

But Sam was always safe. He always finished his work with efficiency and tact. He was always careful. But Dean always worried and the ingrained words of "Look out for your brother," kept him sharp and on his toes. Kept his eyes open. His ears alert.

Eventually Sam went off to college and even though he couldn't be there 24/7 like he had before, Dean made sure to keep one eye on Sammy. He would have Bobby check in with the brat every once in a while just to make sure he was still breathing. He would even swing by every other week, making sure his brother was okay. He was so worried about him but Sam wanted out of the hunter life, and what better way to protect him then by watching him from the sidelines, while he fought the darkness?

When he found Sam safe and comfortable with Jess, he knew things would be okay. Sammy wouldn't have to worry about what happened in the dark. He'd never forget, but he wouldn't have to worry, not with Dean protecting him from the shadows. He could probably get away from the hunter life like he always wanted. And Dean would still be looking out for him, just like John told him to.

Later, when he got back to his motel room near Stanford, he flipped open his phone to see a voicemail from his dad. Frowning, he pressed the button, punched in his passcode, then listened to the message.

"Dean, go-- Sammy-- Dean, look out for y-- brother! It's Sa-- Watch o--"

He didn't understand the cryptic message. It was filled with static, panting, and fear laced in his father's words. And he knew what it meant. It had him pushing off the bed, out the door, and in Baby before he could even take a breath. Sam. Sam was in trouble. In danger. He was going to be attacked and whatever attacked their dad was gonna get him.

He raced towards Sam's apartment and saw it cracking in flames and as he put Baby in park, he opened his door and rushed towards the house. He didn't care for the flames. Sam was hurt. Sam needed him. So he ran inside but when he got to the living room he wasn't understanding what he saw.

"Sam...?" Dean was confused. Sammy stood over a dead body, his eyes shining black and with a slow, vicious smile, Dean realized he had been protecting a demon. Sam was one of the things that went bump in the night. Suddenly John's words of "Look after your brother," had a whole nother meaning. And his last thought before Sam snapped his neck was, _"But I looked after him. I did."_


End file.
